Pasos Perdidos
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: De día, somos dos estudiantes en la universidad. Dos jóvenes que con sus máscaras se fusionan con la multitud. Cada vez que llegamos hasta aquí, nos reciben con una sonrisa amistosa y nos invitan a unirnos al grupo. Claro, eso lo hacen porque no saben lo que hacemos; de lo contrario, la bienvenida nos la daría sus rostro de espanto y un deseo irreprimible de huir.
1. Preámbulo: Sombras

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **PASOS PERDIDOS**

Preámbulo: _Sombras_

* * *

 _Siempre que camino, lo hago observando mi sombra…_

 _Es increíble como la luz, puede mostrarnos un reflejo tan oscuro de nosotros mismos. Una reproducción borrosa, llena de tormento y hasta corrupta. Resulta paradójico, pero no por eso menos real._

 _Cada vez que surco mi camino por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, mi mirada está fija en mí, en mi versión más pérfida, incluso durante la noche. A pesar de la falta de sol, cuento -para mi fortuna- con el temor humano por lo desconocido. Aquella sensación que a tantos ha convertido en cobardes y a otros en héroes; temor que los hizo crear luminaria artificial para suplir las bondades del sol. Otra ironía: aquello que para los demás significa bondad, a mi me deja en evidencia, deja a la vista de todos mi sombra, mi otra cara. Definitivamente algo no anda bien en mí._

 _Pero lo que hace realmente a un hombre perspicaz, es su capacidad de convertir la adversidad en una ventaja. Es por eso que contemplo mi sombra, para ver si la sombra de alguien más se acerca a la mía. En este juego yo soy el depredador, no puedo dejar que alguien de mi misma categoría me convierta en presa._

 _Soy Son Gohan, sicario de profesión. Sí, a estas alturas ya puedo considerarlo mi labor profesional. Muchos podrían llamarme su verdugo, claro, si tan solo la muerte no les arrebatara la capacidad de hablar._

 _La noche está desierta. Me pregunto por qué todos se refugian en el momento de mayor tranquilidad de la jornada. El silencio y la disminución de la actividad en las calles, hacen de la noche el momento perfecto para dar un paseo. Aunque esto, está lejos de ser un inocente paseo sin sentido. Podría llamarse más bien "el juego de la presa y el depredador", o al menos parte de mi dinámica._

 _Un cazador cauteloso, actúa con paciencia, la ansiedad no puede estar dentro de su diccionario. Es por eso que me muevo con sigilo. Observo los movimientos de la presa, qué es lo que hace con frecuencia, a qué se dedica y lo más importante: cuál es el mejor momento para atacar._

 _Fue así que después de semanas de investigación, me di cuenta que mi "encargo" disfruta sin reproches de la vida bohemia. Más aún después de que su esposa lo abandonó por su imposibilidad de seguir el ritmo de una vida marital responsable. Eso no es lo importante aquí, pero hay algo que si importa: está solo._

 _Ahora espero fuera de su casa. Como siempre, llegará de madrugada como un sonámbulo adormecido por el alcohol._

 _Bingo, ahí está: Yajirobe. Los motivos por los que me encomendaron asesinarlo los desconozco. Mi jefe jamás me entrega esa información, solo cuento con el nombre y la dirección del implicado. Bueno, para mí está bien. Mi misión es aplicar el castigo y no hacer el juicio._

 _Ya entró a casa, qué lástima que esta sea la última vez que llegas al dulce hogar. Aunque de dulce en esta ocasión no tendrá nada. Eso lo puedes tener por seguro._

 _Ni una luz encendida, este tipo debió dejarse caer en la cama, o quizás no alcanzó a llegar ahí de tan ebrio que está. Es el momento de acercarme a mi presa._

 _Antes que llegara a casa, preparé el escenario para que mi función diera buenos resultados. Así es como me aseguré de dejar aquella puerta de cristal sin seguro. No sé en qué mente estuvo la idea de una puerta de cristal, sin duda eso ayuda mucho a los depredadores, por muy inexpertos que sean, verán en ellas una ventaja, casi un obsequio premeditado de su presa._

 _Camino en la oscuridad, sí, este es mi ambiente. Todas las sombras se unen a la mía, me acogen, me integran sin prejuicios y me ayudan a ser invisible._

 _Ahí está el pobre miserable, como depositado de improviso sobre su cama. El olor a alcohol lo parece emanar hasta por la piel. Mañana, quien lo encuentre, tendrá frente a sus ojos el espectáculo mismo de lo indigno. Un hombre borracho aparentemente ahogado por el alcohol que consumió._

 _Esto será fácil…_

* * *

 ** _Wow, lo asumo... esto es raro, pero siento la necesidad de publicarlo para ver si con eso me inspiro en darle un rumbo a esto . . ._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado! Feliz año a todos y muchas gracias por leer :D_**


	2. Príncipe

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **PASOS PERDIDOS**

 _Capítulo #1: Príncipe_

* * *

Fingir. Ese es el principio que rige mi vida. No dejar que alguien más se entere de mi ocupación nocturna. Claro, nadie aparte de quienes conocen mi secreto; ellos son mis cómplices, mis compañeros, algo parecido a los amigos. La más importante es ella: Videl Satán.

Ella se unió a nosotros dos años después que yo. Los motivos por los que se involucró en un mundo como este fue el mismo que el mío: Sus padres fueron asesinados y ella se le perdonó la vida con una condición: aniquilar a quien fuera necesario.

Sin duda fue duro para ella, para mi también lo fue. Nadie acepta de la noche a la mañana que debe matar. Ni mucho menos como acto de ofrenda para quienes destruyeron por completo tu familia, tu vida. Pero cuando el ejercicio se vuelve cotidiano, ya no gobierna en ti el horror. La mayoría desarrolla cierto placer al matar o una vía de escape a la ira contenida; yo todo lo que siento es… nada.

Así fue como llegó hasta aquí. Aunque ahora, estamos lejos de mostrar nuestra pérfida ocupación. De día, somos dos estudiantes en la universidad. Dos jóvenes de veintidós años que con sus máscaras se fusionan con la multitud. Cada vez que llegamos hasta aquí, el resto nos recibe con una sonrisa amistosa y nos invitan a unirnos al grupo. Claro, eso lo hacen porque no saben lo que hacemos; de lo contrario, la bienvenida nos la daría sus rostro de espanto y un deseo irreprimible por escapar de nosotros.

Pero eso no ocurrirá, porque sabemos fingir muy bien.

Maquiavelo. ¿Quién diría que esas palabras perdidas en un libro con varios siglos de antigüedad, dirigidas a un gobernador, servirían para camuflarnos entre los demás? Eso de que cuando no se tienen virtudes, ha que simular lo que no se tiene y disimular lo que si se posee; fue un buen consejo. Solo que a diferencia del receptor de su mensaje, yo no soy un príncipe, sino un sicario.

Una vez más, ella me mira con esa expresión de satisfacción presuntuosa. No tengo que ser un genio para adivinar que su calificación en el examen fue superior a la mía.

—¿Qué dices de esto, Gohan? Un diez, calificación máxima.

—Eso está bien, te felicito.

 _No estoy de ánimos para iniciar una contienda con ella. Aunque estoy seguro que mi indiferencia ayudará a que declare una nueva guerra._

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que esperabas superarme esta vez.

 _Eso no es fingido. Su ansia de competir conmigo es algo totalmente natural en ella,_ _pero no en mí_ _. Tanto como sicari_ _a_ _como estudiante pretende superarme._ _Está bien, supongo que esa es su manera de agradarle a sus salvadores. A aquellos que le perdonaron la vida._

—No, me alegro por ti.

 _A diferencia de ella, yo no me siento agradecido con mis "salvadores". No olvido que mataron a mi familia. Ese es motivo suficiente para repudiarlos. Todo lo que hacen por nosotros es una manera más de enrostrarnos que nos tienen bajo control. Incluso el que nos hayan permitido -o mejor dicho, ordenado- estar en esta universidad. Fue una manera de decirnos que aunque seamos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos, no podremos escapar. Aflojan un poco la cuerda de la que estamos atados para después volver a sostenerla, y con más firmeza. Pero claro, eso es algo que Videl no ha notado, está viendo solo el lado amable de la situación._

 _La clase ha terminado, ahora llega el momento de fingir en el almuerzo. Este es el momento en que nuestros compañeros, aliviados por dejar el salón se muestran alegres de poder compartir con otros. Ríen, hablan y se despreocupan; en cambio yo finjo reír, hablo opinando igual que ellos y observo._

 _Es increíble que cada par de ojos oculte un mundo en su interior. Un ejemplo de ello es Shapner, detrás de ese temple impetuoso y engreído, se oculta el temor y la frustración que deja en él cada día la convivencia con un padre de familia que no hace más que golpear a su madre y humillarlo a él. Supongo que esa arrogancia es su manera de jactarse de todo aquello que no puede ser con su familia. En el fondo, todos tenemos una máscara. Un alter ego con el que nos enseñamos al resto, aunque personas como yo lo hagan para no caer en prisión, no por simple vanidad._

—Qué día tan lindo. Parece que hasta el clima nos estaba avisando que tendríamos un muy buen día.

 _Eso es un poco conspirativo o solo inocencia de Ángela._

—Así es, todos nosotros aprobamos nuestros exámenes, somos unos genios.

 _Es curioso que justamente Barry lo diga, apenas sí aprobó…_

—¿Qué pasa, Gohan? Pareces pensativo.

 _Ahí está, Ireza tan perceptiva como siempre. A pesar de mi sonrisa mientras todos hablan, se ha dado cuenta que estoy abstraído._

—Eso es obvio, el Súper Genio aún no supera que yo haya tenido mejor calificación en el examen.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Súper Genio, Videl?

 _Realmente sabe cómo provocarme, aunque seguramente lo hace con la intención de despertarme de mis reflexiones. Para ella no debe pasar desapercibido que no estoy concentrado en mi simulación._

—Bueno, no es hora de discutir, muchachos. Debemos celebrar esto. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al bar. Hace mucho no lo visitamos por culpa de ese maldito examen.

 _Barry y sus ideas, creo que solo piensa en la bohemia… igual que mi última presa. Todos se han apuntado. Ángela, Ireza, Shapner y por supuesto, Videl…_

—Vamos, Súper Genio. No tienes porqué amargarte, si también aprobaste.

 _Ella sigue haciendo su papel._

—No he dicho que no iré.

—Muy bien. ¡Entonces allá vamos!

* * *

 _La juerga. Aquel momento superlativo en que todos se muestran eufóricos, solo porque "así se debe estar en una fiesta". Hay cosas que no comprendo de la gente normal y esta es una de esas. Esa necesidad de adormecerse con la bebida, tabaco y otras sustancias solo para olvidar quienes son. ¿Por qué no hacen algo mejor por sus vidas y cambian aquello que buscan erradamente olvidar por unas horas para después volver a la "triste realidad"?_

 _Esa excusa de que es "para salir de la rutina" también me parece repulsiva. ¿Cuál es sus problema con la rutina? Creo que no hay nada mejor que el vivir sabiendo qué sucederá, la estabilidad es el mejor de los privilegios que podría obsequiarme la vida. No deseo grandes aventuras ni proezas, solo tranquilidad. Algo que el resto posee, pero no lo sabe apreciar._

 _Ahí están Barry y Shapner fanfarroneando en la mesa de la otra esquina, buscando la atención de unas desconocidas; mientras que Ireza y Ángela son invitadas a un trago por tres sujetos. Claro, uno de ellos espera a que Videl regrese del baño para comenzar el rutinario ritual de seducción que abundan en lugares como este._

 _Y yo… yo estoy en la barra observando a mi más reciente encargo: Launch, dueña de este bar, empresa con la que limpia la procedencia del origen ilegal de su dinero._

—¿Trabajando?

 _Es Videl, ha regresado del tocador y me ha sorprendido estudiando a mi presa._

—No deberías estar aquí. Ve a la mesa, allá están esperando por ti.

 _Le digo apenas dirigiéndole una mirada. En estos momentos no la quiero a mi lado, solo quiero que seamos mi presa y yo, como lo es un felino con su roedor. Atento, sigiloso y solitario._

—No me interesa, no me sorprende un chico solo por regalarme una cerveza. Esas dos son demasiado simples.

—Puedes fingir que te gusta, solo intenta comportarte como alguien normal.

—Que ridículo.

—Lo ridículo es lo que todos consideran normal, Videl. ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de algo que se ve en cada rincón de este sitio?

 _Se limita a rodar los ojos y suspirar con fastidio. A veces creo que realmente quisiera ser "ridícula", pues eso significaría llevar una vida normal. Pero creo que jamás lo aceptaría delante mío._

— ¿Acabarás con ella esta noche?

—Sí.

—Entonces me iré antes para que nadie sospeche. Adiós.

—Nos vemos por la mañana.

 _Ella me mira suspicaz, no cree que me tome toda la noche dar fin a la vida de mi víctima. Claro, a pesar de que nos dedicamos al mismo oficio, tenemos distintos estilos. Mientras yo soy cauto, ella es agresiva. Seguramente su plan sería buscarla en el baño de mujeres e incrustarle una bala con una arma silenciada; yo en cambio, pacientemente esperaré a que este lugar termine su horario de atención. En ese instante acabaré con ella._

 _La oscuridad de sus negocios la ha echo una mujer en quien gobierna la desconfianza, es por eso que no permite que ninguno de sus empleados se quede en el negocio tras la partida de los clientes. El aseo y la cuadratura de caja es algo que prefiere hacer personalmente, aunque le sorprenda el amanecer._

* * *

 _Entre aturdida y desesperada despierta con la copa de vino que la obligo a consumir inconsciente. Me observa extrañada y fiera._

—¡Quién demonios eres y qué quieres!

 _Pregunta presintiendo su destino al verse atada de manos y pies sobre un sofá de su Salón VIP._

—Quién soy, ya no tiene importancia para ti, y lo que quiero ya lo sabes.

—Claro que no lo sé. ¡Qué quieres!

—Volver pronto a casa. De todos los encargos que he recibido, el más repugnante ha sido este por tener que esperar a que te desocuparas atendiendo tu bar.

—¿Encargo?

—Sí, pero no te sientas mal, no es nada personal… Este es el camino para llegar al Rey. Aunque no es lo esencial… Es necesario sacrificar algunas piezas para llegar al objetivo, en este caso, un simple peón.

 _Parece intimidada al ver la navaja que saco de mi pantalón._

— _¿Quién demonios te envía?_

—No te desesperes. Eso es algo que no puedo responder con certeza, yo no soy el Rey de esta partida, pero puedo moverme como una Reina en el tablero.

 _Mi guiño parece hacerla reaccionar._

— ¡Chezz!

—Bingo. El hombre aficionado al ajedrez, que usa la palabra en inglés como apodo, con el que tienes una deuda pendiente.

 _Ella se retuerce intentando liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos son vanos. Tantas veces he aprisionado una presa que es difícil que pueda escapar._

— Ahora te contaré la triste historia que pronto invadirá los diarios de la ciudad y tal vez del país. Esta es la historia de una exitosa empresaria de la Capital del Oeste, dueña de un bar muy reconocido por tener una cadena con distintos locales repartidos por el país. Pero a pesar de su éxito, la mujer era muy infeliz, entonces sin que nadie sospechara, luego de acabar su jornada en el bar del viernes por la noche, bebió alcohol y se quitó tristemente la vida, cortando sus muñecas.

 _Ella me mira con espanto, pero no le doy lugar a las súplicas pues, procedo a cumplir mi cometido._

 _La mujer yace eterna sobre el sofá. Yo salgo sin ser visto por nadie. Mi andar tímido me hace parecer vulnerable en las calles a las cuatro de la madrugada, nadie sospecharía que el único peligro nocturno en estos momentos soy yo._

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 _Agradezco mucho todas las lecturas al capítulo anterior, también a quienes la han añadido a favoritos, a sus follows y a Saremi-San 02 y a LDGV por sus apreciaciones que han motivado a la escritura de este nuevo capítulo :) Saludos y hasta el siguiente!_


End file.
